


A Pretty Good Night

by coolman229



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I got tired of waiting for Yang to get a love interest and made one for her, Sun and Blake are in the story more in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolman229/pseuds/coolman229
Summary: Yang takes a break with a date after the annual Beacon dance. A romantic night with a motorcycle ride. And a good fight.





	A Pretty Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic I wrote for a friend a while back related to my rewrite of RWBY. It really helps to know relevant details so I'll give a quick summary of things that give more context. First off in this AU Volume 1 and 2 are exactly the same. The story starts to diverge with Volume 3 due to the cancellation of the Vytal Festival (and none of the story or lore from Volume 3 onward is relevant to this). After Ozpin discusses it with the other Headmasters the Vytal Festival is cancelled until Ozpin can ensure that the students can be safe. This fic takes place in Volume 4 during the annual dance. Like the dance in Volume 2 it's a calm period between the more serious storylines. In this AU Qrow is Summer's brother, and his alcoholism resulted from the grief of losing her. During the finale of Volume 3 Ozpin fought Cinder to save everyone and after seeing him fight Yang asked him to teach her his fighting style (which is based on Wing Chun). So Yang has one of those Wing Chun wooden training dummies in the RWBY dorm room that was given to her by Ozpin. The character Hei-Lang was introduced in my Volume 3 and is Yang's love interest for the story. His main goal is to find his missing sister, so he's usually off doing that but pops in every now and then. He and Yang are interested in each other but Hei-Lang doesn't want to officially start a relationship until after he finds his sister. This is what Hei-Lang looks like (jaune-valjeen.tumblr.com/post/170503650326/coolman229-s-rwby-oc-hei-lang-he-was-lots-of). Talos, the character with Ruby, is another new character (betaruga.tumblr.com/post/164009486198/another-oc-sketch-commission-nailed-down-slots). He's a student from Signal who had class with Ruby before she came to Beacon. Ozpin saw him fight in Volume 3 and moved him up too because he just be like that sometimes. Talos shares Ruby's love of engineering and weapon building and is her love interest for the story. I think that about covers it for the main stuff. I am interested in writing out my full rewrite in a fic at some point but I want to finish Devious Ice first.

 

The night was lively at Beacon Academy. The annual Spring Dance was wrapping up and students were trickling out of the ballroom while Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch watched over them. While there was no suspected threat on campus as there was the previous year Ozpin still had the teachers of Beacon taking security detail. He didn’t want another incident like Cinder’s infiltration of the CCT last year or the attack on Beacon by Cinder the previous semester. She was still at large and Ozpin wasn’t taking chances.

There were numerous pairs still dancing despite the event winding down. Sun and Blake were slow dancing to the last song, Jaune and Pyrrha were still out there dancing their hearts out, Ren and Nora were waltzing despite the dance not matching the music. Yang and Hei-Lang were leaving after a long night of dancing.  He had surprised Yang by showing up unannounced at the dance, a pleasant surprise for the blonde Huntress in training after expecting to spend the night dancing alone.

Hei and Yang walked arm in arm from the dance, past Ozpin and Glynda who wished them a good night. Yang wore a nice yellow dress courtesy of Weiss, Hei dressed in a borrowed black suit from Neptune. They were a good looking couple. Hei’s black hair matched his jet black suit, Yang’s blonde hair matched her yellow dress. Yang rested her head on Hei’s shoulder and held onto his arm a little tighter. She knew he wouldn’t be sticking around for much longer. His little sister was still missing and as much as she loved having him around she wouldn’t dare keep him from looking for her. She knows all too well what it feels like to be the protective older sibling. It may keep him away for months at a time but she made a promise to him when they met that she’d do anything she could to help him find his sister, even if that means not seeing him for long stretches of time. He would still call her to talk to her and she’d video chat with him on her Scroll so it’s not like he’s radio silent. But she rarely saw him in person so she cherished the times he visited.

“So you getting ready to go?” Yang asked as they neared the dorms, wanting to wait as long as possible to ask the inevitable. She knows they’re technically not in a relationship – they already made a deal that they wouldn’t ‘officially’ date until he found his sister – but that didn’t stop Yang from wanting to spend more time with him.

“Not yet,” Hei replied. “I was gonna sleep at a motel tonight and head out in the morning… but I wanted to spend a bit more time with you first.” Yang lit up and turned her head to look at Hei. They both stopped right outside of her dorm.

“Oh? Well dear Hei what do you have in mind for the rest of our evening before you depart?” Yang teased him with a smile. Yang slid her arm down to hold his hand. Hei smiled back, the mood had definitely lightened now that Yang knew they’d have a bit more time together.

“There’s a nice road along the sea just north of here that I saw on my way in. I was thinking a nice motorcycle ride down there by the sea. The last time you rode on the back of my bike we were being chased by an Ursa Major. And I wanted to take a nice stroll with you.” Hei smiled as he said it and Yang thought he looked adorable.

“Hey we also killed that Ursa Major. Pretty good for a first date if you ask me. But a nice ride by the ocean sounds nice too. Just let me change into something more comfortable, you can get out of that snazzy suit, meet right back here, and then we can ride.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hei said, lingering his gaze on Yang’s eyes. She couldn’t help but gaze back. After holding her gaze with what felt like an eternity Yang reluctantly released his hand and made her way to her team dorm room as he headed to the guest dorms where Neptune and Sun were staying to change.

“I’ll be right back!” Yang waved at Hei as she entered the dorm.

Yang ran through the dorm, wanting to change as quickly as possible. She pulled her heels off as she ran to go faster. Unlike Weiss even Yang can’t run full speed in heels. Yang burst into her room and grabbed the first outfit she could find. She found the outfit she wore when she fought the Paladin mech with the rest of Team RWBY last year.

 _Perfect_ , Yang thought.

After changing Yang touched up her makeup, equipped Ember Celica, and grabbed her helmet off the wooden training dummy Ozpin gave her. She decided to just cut to the chase and jump out the window, gracefully hitting the ground and rolling to her feet. She ran back to the entrance of the dorm and messed with her hair trying to make herself look presentable for her impromptu date. She leaned against a tree and posed to make it look like she hadn’t literally jumped out of a window to be the first one there. It wasn’t long before she heard the sound of Hei’s motorcycle, followed by him pulling up to her putting his black sports bike in full view. Hei was dressed in his regular outfit. The red leather jacket with the white patch on the right shoulder and the dark red elbow patches zipped up over his black shirt, with dark gray pants and black boots. He looked directly at Yang and popped the front of his helmet up.

“You ready?”

“Oh most definitely,” Yang said as she eagerly strapped her helmet on and hopped on the back of his bike. Yang put her arms around Hei, not so subtly feeling up his abs. Hei turned his head to look back at Yang.

“Oh _that’s_ gonna cost you extra,” Hei playfully said.

“Put it on my tab” Yang said with a wink.

Hei just smirked and closed his helmet. With a twist of the throttle they sped off. Hei made his way through the campus, twisting through the trees and buildings. They passed Professor Port who was talking to Qrow, probably about something important. Yang waved as they passed.

“HEY UNCLE QROW!” Yang screamed as she sped by them. Qrow looked worried, his red hood fluttering in the gust created by the motorcycle.

“Don’t do anything stupid Yang! Your dad will have my head!” Qrow yelled back as Yang disappeared into the distance, not sure if she heard him. Port chuckled.

“They’re young and having fun Mr. Rose,” Port assured Qrow. Qrow didn’t change his expression, simply sighing.

“I know if Summer was here she’d be cheering Yang on, hell she would be riding her bike too. My sister was always like that. But I can’t help but feel a little protective of my nieces,” Qrow said. He nervously fidgeted with the flask he had in his pocket, desperately needing a drink but trying to at least not do it in front of Port.

“They’ll be fine. Yang is already quite the Huntress, and that Hei fellow helped out in that big fight last semester. Those two are tough cookies!” Port exclaimed enthusiastically.

Qrow didn’t respond. He promised himself he’d take care of Yang and Ruby after Summer… after they lost her. Especially after Yang nearly got herself and Ruby killed by Grimm when the two were kids. The thought about that time filled him with anxiety and gave him the urge to just down his whole flask right there. He managed to stave it off to continue the conversation about Cinder that Port had thankfully picked back up. Qrow just thought to himself that he’d drink later when no one was around. He could think of several secluded places at Beacon he knew from his time there.

Hei took Yang through Forever Falls to head up near the coast, dodging and weaving through the trees. Red leaves were kicked up by his bike in a flurry marking their trail through the forest. Even at night Forever Falls still managed to be a very colorful red, no doubt helped by the bright light of Remnant’s moon. Yang was thrilled going full speed through the forest. Sure it was dangerous and they could crash at any moment, but it’s not fun without a little bit of danger, right?

Hei noticed a pack of Ursa ahead and drove around them. He glanced over at them to make sure they weren’t going to chase them. Yang turned to check them out, loosening her grip on Hei. The Ursa were huddled around a fallen tree that looked like it was knocked down, all trying to eat the sap from it. She figured they wouldn’t be a threat.

They made their way across the border of Forever Falls and Hei drove onto a road that ran alongside the crimson forest. Hei turned onto a bigger road that Yang knew was the same road he was telling her about. The view was amazing. The ocean was calm, with gentle waves all the way out to the horizon. The moon shone brightly, almost forming a full moon save for a few straggler pieces floating about. It was peaceful. In the crazy Grimm filled world it was nice to have moments like this. Yang relaxed and took in the sights. Hei was definitely right. This was a nice road for a ride. She leaned forward and tightly held Hei. They didn’t have a lot of moments, but this was definitely her favorite so far. Yang wanted this moment to last forever.

“You sure know how to show a girl a good time!” Yang yelled at Hei so he could hear. Hei turned his head back and said something, but Yang couldn’t make it out.

After a drive that felt like it was over way too quickly Hei pulled off the road through a break in the railing to a semicircular opening by the road. He parked the bike near an old bench and took his helmet off.

“I saw this spot earlier,” Hei said. “I thought the view was nice.” Yang got off the bike, taking her helmet off. Hei followed, the both of them resting their helmets on the bench.  Hei walked over to the middle of the opening.

“Now that you’ve gotten me all alone what are you planning?” Yang asked her date.

“Haven’t sparred with anyone who’s worth the time in a while.” Hei stretched his arms out and put his hands up for a stance.

“Oh now you’re speaking my language,” Yang replied as she put up her stance. They stood opposite each other in the glow of Remnant’s shattered moon.

Hei jabbed with his left hand, which Yang quickly brushed aside, quickly following with a vertical punch in one motion.  Hei barely leaned back enough to dodge the hit and countered with a jutting front kick that pushed them both back.

“New style?” Hei asked, immediately putting his guard back up.

“I’ve been training with Ozpin. He’s got a great style called Spring Chant he learned from his mentor. Pretty slick huh?” Yang brushed her nose with her thumb.

“Pretty darn,” Hei darted forward leading with a right punch which Yang quickly grabbed and twisted into an arm lock. Hei hooked his left leg back to kick Yang in the head. Her grip loosened and he rolled over her back and brought his right leg up to kick her. Yang blocked it with both her arms and used the hit to move into a backflip and jumped up. Out of instinct she activated Ember Celica and nearly shot but managed to stop herself.  She landed and retracted the gauntlets. Hei simply laughed.

“That’s a _bit_ excessive for a sparring match,” Hei teased her.

“Sorry about that. I’m used to fighting Grimm and villains.” Yang leaped forward and clashed with Hei. They traded blows, dodging and blocking hits. They hit a rhythm, getting into the groove of each other’s styles. Punch, block, redirect, kick, punch, block, sweep, dodge.  Yang was thrilled. She never got a great sparring partner that was around her level. Her dad and Ozpin were definitely better fighters who were always teaching her. Ren was great when he was available but he was always busy with Team JNPR. Hei was a breath of fresh air. She felt like both of them were learning from each other fighting.

Yang broke the rhythm of their fight to deliver an uppercut. Hei pulled back, grabbed her arm and threw her, only for Yang to grab onto his leather jacket, plant her feet, lift him over her head, and throw him to the ground. Hei slammed into the ground with Yang quickly straddling him and pinning his arms down.

“I win,” Yang proclaimed with heavy breathing. She saw a smile creep onto Hei’s face. “What are you smiling about?”

“That was pretty impressive.”

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ,” Yang said with a wink. She let go of his arms and leaned back, but didn’t get off him. They both sat there catching their breath.

“I needed this,” Hei finally spoke up.

“To get slammed into the ground?” Yang teased. Hei chuckled.

“To get slammed into the ground and straddled by a beautiful woman,” Hei replied. “It’s been a while since I had a good fight like that.”

“I’m happy to help,” Yang patted Hei on the chest and got up off of him. Hei got to his feet and stood next to her. Their arms brushed. Hei looked like he wanted to say something but he remained silent. Yang hooked her arm around his. They remained quiet as they looked at the moon.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Yang finally spoke up.

“I should probably take you back to Beacon before it gets too late. I don’t want to get you in too much trouble.”

“Yeah we probably should get back.” Yang knew it had to end at some point. She should consider herself lucky that Hei was even there at all. She could have spent the night by herself. But somehow thinking about that didn’t relieve the weight of knowing Hei was going to be leaving soon. She looked at him, Hei returned the look.

Yang and Hei walked towards the bench that their helmets were resting on, unhooking their arms to pick up their respective helmets.  Yang noticed there was something bothering Hei.

“Is there something else up?” She asked him. Hei didn’t say anything. Yang decided to be more direct. “I can tell something’s bothering you.” Hei sat down on the bench. He rested his head in his free hand.

“I’ve felt really stressed out. Searching for my sister has been hitting dead ends for years. Sometimes I think I’ll never find her.”

Yang sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I understand how that feels. I spent years searching for my biological mom and came up empty most of the time. It was years before I finally met her.”

“How did that go?” Hei asked. Yang slid her hand off his shoulder.

“She turned out to be the biggest jerk on Remnant and never really cared about me.”

“Ouch.”

“But I did find her. It might take a while but you’re gonna find your sister. I told you I’d help you and I will. But you have to relax sometimes. I had this conversation with a teammate last year. You’re never going to be effective if you run yourself ragged. How long has it been since the last time you actually got decent rest?”

“Probably a few months.”

“You can’t do that to yourself,” Yang chastised him. “You need to take care of yourself. That’s the best way you can help your sister.”

Hei laughed.

“Thank you Yang,” He said. “This… I needed this too.” Yang got up from the bench.

“Hey no problem,” Yang gave him a playful punch on his shoulder, which he playfully returned. “Now come on. I need you to take me back to school.”

Hei stood up with a smile.

“Alright. It _is_ my responsibility.”

“Just don’t tell my dad I was out past midnight with you. I love my dad but if he found out I was out like this with a boy he’d freak.”

“Overbearing?” Hei asked.

“Nah, he just wants to protect his sweet and innocent daughters. He’s a great dad but he’s wary of guys. But I think he’d like you. He’s really into martial arts I’m sure you’d get along with him.”

“I sure hope so.”                                                                     

“Speaking of home you should really come and stay at my place sometime. It’s much better than the average motel you’ll find in Vale. We have a guest room my Uncle Qrow uses when he comes over. And my dad is a mean cook. You need to try his pork and rice bowls. It sounds simple but he’s got a secret family recipe that makes it freaking delicious. He and my uncle also have some solid connections to Huntsmen in the field which could help you with your sister.”

“If things permit then I’ll definitely try. But right now I have a couple leads that’ll take me to the south of Vale and Menagerie. I got a tip from a Faunus I met that some people there might know something related to my sister.”

“That’s fair.” Yang held Hei’s hand. “Don’t forget you’re not alone in this.”

Hei smiled at Yang, and then looked down at their joined hands.

“Thank you,” Hei said, surprisingly soft. He put on his helmet and sat on his bike. Yang followed suit and sat down behind him. She put on her helmet and leaned close to him.

“Anytime,” She said. “Now let’s ride.”

Hei started the bike and took off down the road back to Beacon.

When they got back Hei pulled up to Yang’s dorm. Yang got off the bike and took her helmet off, Hei lifting the front of his helmet up.

“So you got a _real_ plan where you’re gonna sleep tonight?” Yang asked before Hei sped off.

“There’s this cheap motel called the Brier Motel that I stayed at last time I was here in Vale, I was just gonna st-”

“No no no,” Yang interrupted. “How about you stay at the guest dorm? Sun and Neptune have a room I’m sure they’d be glad to house you.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Hei tried to convince Yang but she wasn’t having any of it.

“No. You’re gonna sleep in a decent place if I have anything to say about it.” Yang pulled her Scroll phone out from the pouch on her belt and called Sun, only to get his voice mail. “Of course. He might be asleep but if he’s awake he’s probably with Blake. Let me try her.”

Yang waited for a minute for the call to go through.

“Hey Blake! Good I’m glad you’re still awake. Sun is with you right?” Hei could hear Blake being annoyed while Yang was smiling, completely unfazed. “Great! I’m glad he’s there! Can you put him on?” There was a short silence before Yang continued. “Yo Sun! Hei needs a place to crash. You and Neptune cool with him crashing at your room?” Yang waited for an answer. “Nice! He’ll come over. Have fun marathoning Mecha Wing Z!” Yang closed the phone and stuck it back in the pouch. “You have a place to stay tonight.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I did. Because I care about you. And I know you’re gonna go and get a terrible night’s sleep in a cheap motel. This is much better, _and_ you don’t need to pay for it.”

 “You’re really something Yang Xiao Long.”

“Please continue. I love the praise,” Yang jokingly said with a dorky smile.

“You deserve it,” Hei said, followed by a short pause. “So is there a place for my bike?”

“You can park it in the student garage with my bike. It’s on the other side of the dorms. The code is 1007351. I’m sure you’ll be gone by the time I get up because I’m not waking up before 2pm.”

“I’ll be leaving in the morning so that’ll be a no,” Hei said.

“Then good luck with those leads you got,” Yang closed Hei’s helmet and kissed it, leaving a lipstick mark. “One for the road.”

They lingered on the moment, looking at each other.

“See you around,” Hei said. He turned the bike around and took off around the dorms.

Yang knew it would probably be a while before she saw him again, but this little date really made her feel better. With all the crap that has gone down and Cinder being on the loose, Hei always makes her feel better. She headed back to the dorm and went back to the Team RWBY room. Blake was on her bed with Sun still watching the show Yang recommended with him on her Scroll. Ruby and Talos were sitting in the corner burning the midnight oil working on their weapons, still dressed in the clothes they wore at the dance. Weiss had finally gotten back from working with Oobleck and was already asleep. Yang went over to Ruby and patted her on the head, shocking her out of the focused work on her scythe.

“AHH” Ruby blurted out. “Oh Yang. You’re back!”

“Hey sis. Hey Talos. You guys have fun?”

“Yes! Well not dancing, but we’re having fun now!” Ruby said, trying to keep her voice down so Weiss doesn’t wake up. “We actually found out that the receiver of my rifle was damaged from that last mission and the scope was out of alignment.”

“The reloading mechanism of my weapon messed up cause of the parts I used when I built it at Signal. Turns out I definitely underestimated the stress fighting Grimm would put on them,” Talos commented.

“We took a trip to the weapons building storeroom for parts,” Ruby said. “Good thing they have plenty of spare parts or we would have to wait till tomorrow to take a trip to Vale.”

“I know! The weapons department here is SO much better than the one at Signal! Then again Beacon is one of the four main academies and Signal is just a small school on Patch.” Talos said.

Yang smiled at them.

“Just make sure you two don’t stay up _too_ late,” Yang instructed them. “I know how you get when you start working on your weapon Ruby.” She’s only two years older than the both of them but sometimes Mom Mode activates. An old habit from having to look after Ruby a lot when they were younger. Ruby groaned.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll go to sleep. I guess it is getting kinda late….”

“Yeah… I should probably get back to my room. My team has our first mission coming up. My team leader wants to do team exercises before that.” Talos sounded like he wasn’t too thrilled about it but he packed up the parts he was working on and his weapon and headed out of the room. “I’ll see you later Ruby!”

“Okay!” Ruby and Talos looked like they wanted to hug but they were both too awkward to commit to it so they just kinda hovered near the door until Talos left.

“You two are absolutely adorable,” Yang chimed in. Ruby blushed so hard her face turned as red as her hood.

“No!! We’re not! It’s not- it’s not like that!” Ruby desperately tried to plead her case but Yang just laughed and hugged Ruby.

“Goodnight sis,” Yang said before taking off Ember Celica and crawling into her bed, leaving Ruby pouting at being found out. Ruby gathered the parts scattered on the floor and piled them on one of the nearby desks along with Crescent Rose to deal with them in the morning. Ruby changed into her pajamas but Yang didn’t even bother. She’d just go to sleep in the clothes she’s wearing. Before Yang committed to the guaranteed 12 hours of sleep she was going to have she hung over the side of the bed to see Blake and Sun. “Hey what episode are you guys on?”

“Twenty five,” Blake cooly replied. Yang had recommended Mecha Wing Z to them a few days ago and they both got sucked into it.

“Dang you guys move fast,” Yang said.                          

“Do not underestimate Team Black Sun and our binge watching abilities,” Sun boasted. Blake blushed while mumbling how he’s a dork. Yang gave them a thumbs up and pulled herself back up and laid down.

Things were always crazy, and it’s been practically a nonstop roller coaster ride since she came to Beacon. But with Hei coming in, tonight was a pretty good night.


End file.
